This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Changes: Due to the untimely death of Dr. Ronald Thomas (BPDPT Activity Leader) and the retirement of Dr. Ann Heiman (Faculty Advisor for Flow Cytometry Facility), the BPDPT has experienced a change in its organization. Dr. Carl Goodman, Professor, Basic Pharmaceutical Sciences, serves as the BPDPT Core Leader. He is a very experienced researcher with outstanding managerial skills, has assumed the responsibilities as Activity Leader for the BPDPT Core. The BPDPT Biotechnology Core has reorganized the research structure with the appropriate personnel: Genomics Coordinator: Dr. Carl Goodman Proteomics Coordinator: Dr. Nazarius Lamango &Dr. Selina Darling-Reed Flow Cytometry Coordinator: Dr. Ebenezer Oriaku &Dr. Selina Darling-Reed DNA Damage and Repair Coordinator: Dr. Barack Abonyo. Faculty Research Scientist: Dr. Selina Darling-Reed Research Associates: Drs. Ramesh Badisa and Equar Taka and will provide the service in Flow Cytometry and Proteomics application in Pharmaceutical Sciences. ABSTRACT The Biotechnology: Pathways to Disease Prevention and Therapy (BPDPT) is an expansion of the previously funded molecular biology research activity. Its'continuing mission is to provide the university biomedical research investigators with contemporary molecular biology technology and technical expertise. This will strengthen the research infrastructure at Florida A &M University. The long-term goal of this effort is to establish Informational and technical resources that will result in increased molecular biology expertise of the research faculty, continual investigator collaborations, and foster new biomedical research collaborative ventures. Development of the BPDPT will also increase new faculty recruitment opportunities at Florida A &M University. To complete these goals the following specific aims have been identified: 1) Establish the equipment infrastructure needed for molecular biology research;2) Develop a University wide collaborative environment for biomedical research investigators;3) Facilitate avenues by which Faculty can receive molecular biology training;and 4) Increase the number of investigators involved in molecular biology research. Currently we have established traditional molecular biology technology including real-time PCR;western blot analysis;protein, DNA, &RNA analysis via gel electrophoresis;DNA damage analysis via the COMET assay, and flow cytometry. In the proposed activity we plan to expand the molecular biology expertise to include proteomics and genomics. Ultimately, we plan to expand the molecular biology research activity to a full functioning self-sustaining core facility. Overall, the BPDPT will serve to establish beneficial resources that will result in increased molecular biology expertise of the research Faculty, continual investigator collaborations, and foster new biomedical research collaborative ventures and strengthens the research infrastructure at Florida A &M University. Supported by NIH/NCRR/RCMI G12RR03020.